Michael Hutchins
Michael Hutchins is an afghan war veteran and a freelance hitman. He is married with 2 kids. He was later killed by a vengeful Douglas Wood in 2030. Early life Hutchins was born to American parents, Alex and Lucy Hutchins, on June 5, 1988 in Detroit, Michigan. His grandfather was a member of the Jewish Purple Gang during Prohibition. Hutchins was also known to be very smart, having graduated from his high school as valedictorian of his class. Time in Afghanistan He joined the army to serve in Afghanistan and later served as an American occupational force in Afghanistan, teaching local Afghan soldiers how to fight terrorists. Getting discharged Becoming a freelance hitman Once he got back to America, he worked as a freelance hitman. He was also known to take many contracts from the Maranzano family. Killing Bugsy Erikson Main article: The Bugsy Erikson Murder On June 9, 2021, Erichsburg gangster Antoine Reeder ordered a hit on his friend and ally Erikson family boss Bugsy Erikson for $2 million and Hutchins accepted. Antoine ordered the hit to gain more power in the criminal underworld and on the Commission as he saw his powerful friend being alive kept him under his shadow. He had also had another hit in Erichsburg, so if any mobsters wondered why he was in Erichsburg, that could be the reason. It took Hutchins two days to travel to Erichsburg by car. He then took six days to watch Erikson's everyday routine. He took one more day, getting supplies and weapons needed for the hit. He gathered radar and sound equipment, a .30 military caliber M1 carbine rifle, a silenced Glock 17 and a Heckler & Koch MP5A3 fitted with a railed handguard, RIS foregrip, suppresor, and EOTech XPS2 holosight. For the rest of the day, he staked out the Slaspy Maxies club from a second story building across the street. His plan was to shoot Erikson with a M1 carbine rifle from a window and make his escape out of the building and into an alleyway and down a sewer with the Glock and MP5A3 used as means to kill anyone who saw him. The next day at 12:05 pm, something was wrong and Erikson didn't arrive for an hour from when he usually did and he checked his listening devices and he found out he had a surprise meeting with Bugsy Siegel III and Meyer Lanksy II at the Park Plaza Hotel. He then followed Erikson from the hotel after he left the meeting to his house and he decided to wait until it was dark. He called Antoine to be prepared to make a speedy getaway for him when he was done. At 10:15 pm, as Bugsy was reading a newspaper with five other associates in his living room; Hutchins stared at Erikson from his lawn in front of a large living room window and Erikson saw him with a puzzled face and Hutchins started shooting. He then made a quick getaway as Mickey Hymen and Douglas Wood started firing at the unknown assailant in a car driven by Erikson. Two bullets hit the right side of his head and several others hit his chest and torso with many hitting his lungs. The impact of the bullets to his head was so great, it forced his left eyeball out of its socket. Other notable contracts Death